


I Didn't Mean It

by MostAttitudeOnDaTeam



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostAttitudeOnDaTeam/pseuds/MostAttitudeOnDaTeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another one of their imfamous fights, Leo says something that he shouldnt have said to Raph. What did he say? How would Raph react? Would he forgive him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Mean It

They've had so many fights that they've lost count. They all started and ended the same, with the next day acting as if it never happened. But this time, this time it was different.

"You never understand me! Nobody understands me!" Raph yelled at Leo.

"Well if you quit being such a jerk then maybe we can understand you!" Leo retorted.

"Its always the same excuse! Im the one being a 'jerk' and nobody else! It's not fair why is it that when I do something wrong I get introuble, and when someone else gets introuble they dont!" Raph fumed. He was getting angrier by the second.

"Life isnt fair Raph! And when you get introuble its different from when they get introuble. Atleast they apoligize and do something to make up for it unlike you!" 

"I try apoligizing! But nobody every listens to me! Maybe if you cared just a little bit, you would understand! But you never understand, you never understand me!"

"I do care! A lot about you guys! I have no idea where you got that stupid idea from!"

"No idea, huh. Why dont you try listening to yourself every once in a while when you talk to me. You never once asked me how I felt! All you care about is making me feel like the bad guy and you as the stupid hero who is 'always' doing the right thing! Your so stupid!" Raph's eyes started to water.

"Raph, you are so annoying sometimes! How can you think that I think that?! I always think about you guys before myself!"

"You always think about them first and not me! I almost fell of a building trying to fight off Footbots while you were busy flirting with Karai!"

"Dont put Karai into this! And I wasnt flirting, I was trying to mislead her towards us! Atleast I dont fight off a dozen Footbots at once, just to prove Im stronger than anybody else!"

"Atleast I dont flirt with the enimie who would never love me back!"

"I hate you Raph! You always find a way to get me mad! Well guess what mission acomplished, Im done! I hate you! I want to have nothing to do with you ever!"

That did it. Raph unclenched his fists, and had tears in his eyes. He never thought his brother actually hated him. He had a look of hurt in his face, he turned away from Leo. He couldnt look at him anymore, mow that he admitted that he hated him. Leo looked at Raph just before he turned away. He didn't mean it. He wanted to say something, he wanted to say that he didnt mean it. But it was as if his throat didnt work. Just when he was about to say something Raph walked to his room, and closed the door.

Donnie got out of his lab. He over heard Leo's and Raph's fight. He was shocked at what Leo said. Donnie wondered if he actually meant it.

He walked up to Leo who was still frozen in place staring in the direction of where Raph was just before he left. 

"Leo, did-did you actually mean what you said to Raph?" Donnie asked him.

"I-I, I dont, I really didn't mean it. I was just mad at him..Im sorry.." Leo answered.

"Im not the one you should be saying sorry to." Donnie said nodding towards the bedrooms. 

"Yeah, I have to go tell Raph." Leo said.      

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Leo walked to Raph's room. He was about to knock when he heard, a sniffle? Raph was crying, actually crying. Leo had to hurry up and apoligize before it gets too late. 

He knocked at the door. "Go away." Raph said in a raspy voice. He had been crying.

When Leo heard what Raph said he felt awful, it wasnt the words. It was to voice, it was raspy and sounded flat, no emotion.

Leo opened the door and saw Raph curled up in a ball on his bed. With tears in his eyes and looked up at Leo. Leo sat down on his bed. 

"Raph I, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said I didnt mean it. I would never hate you, I dont even know why I said that. I love you Raph, and I always will."

Leo looked down at his hands, feeling guilty, thinking that Raph's lack of response was because he didnt accept the apology. But he was wrong. Just then, he was pulled into a hug. Raph rarely hugs anyone, so it was kind of weird be hugged by him. 

"Just dont ever say that again." Raph said tightening his hold on his older brother.

"I wont Raph, I wont." Leo smiled and they kept hugging until I interrupted them. 

"Awwww. Look how cute, big tuff Raph is hugging Leo." I cooed.

"Mikey!" Raph broke the hug and ran towards me. Gotta run!

"Ahhhhh!!!!! Donnie, Leo help!!!!!" I yelled trying to run away from Raph.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

I lived by the way. Leo got Raph to stop chasing me. And good thing Leo saved me, if not then I wouldnt be able to write this story. Well gotta go, pizza's here and I want the first slice. Bye.......

 


End file.
